Crossing The Line
by Oceanic815
Summary: AU. Lois has to face the troubles of high school alone after the death of her mother. When her world come's crashing down. Only one person is there for her. Teenage Lollie.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. **

**A/N: ****This is an A/U story. So Lois already knows Oliver, and Lois' mom died recently.. please review and give me some ideas for chapter two i would greatly appreciate it : ) be brutally honest. Note: Lois is in the ninth grade right now.**

* * *

Lois was walking down the hallway. So many things were clouding her mind at this particular moment. Mid-Terms were coming up in week, her Mom just died and the walls of her world were crashing down around her. It didn't help that a couple of the guys from the tenth grade kept bothering her. They didn't know about her Mom so she was cutting them some slack, but she just wished they would stop for a little while. 

Trent yelled for her. "Hey Lois!"

Trent was a older looking tenth grader.. He wasn't very mature for his age. He was a good looking guy, he played football, and he was smart. He had all the characteristics that any girl would die for, but Lois was picky. Trent wasn't used to that and he liked it. Usually girls just came easy to him, but not Lois. Maybe that's why he found him self insanely attracted to her.

Trent was racing down the hallway to get to the girl he thought about all the time. Lois. He liked how she avoided and ignored him. It only made him like her more. He knew he was insane for pursuing this girl who didn't even like him. Although, he couldn't help himself. His smile only grew bigger as he came closer to Lois.

Lois rolled her eyes as Trent got even closer. Soon she couldn't take the sight of him lagging behind her so she turned around. He purposely bumped into her to make some type of physical contact.

"What the Heck? Trent?" she said.

She looked up at him and said, "I only stopped to see what you want."

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said as his eyes started to drift below her face.

"I'm up here," she said.

"I was just reading your shirt," Trent said trying to sound convincing.

"Nice try Trent. My shirt has no words on it," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I cant keep my eyes from drifting.." Trent said.

Lois was kind of bothered now, so she started to walk away. She just wasn't in the mood to try to talk to Trent today. Her tolerance level was very low. As she was walking away, Trent could help but to make one more sarcastic remark.

"I'd smack that." He made sure he said it loud enough for Lois to hear it. Lois turned around, and walked over to him. Before Trent knew it he was up against the wall.

Trent's best bud Drew said, "Ooh feisty," and knew that this was bad timing. Lois shot him a dirty look and he went to class. It was very quiet all eyes were on them while she had him pinned against the wall. She could hear whispers going all through the hallway. She knew they were talking about her and Trent.

Lois softly whispered in Trent's ear, "Please stop, or you will find out what I'm capable of."

He looked amused, while she looked disgusted. She turned and ran down the hallway, the only sound was the clicking of her heels.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She wasn't capable of anything! _I have to apologize,_ she thought. Lois wasn't very good at apologies, she never liked to admit she was wrong.

The apology was long because Lois could barely mutter the words out. Trent was book smart but not very smart in the girl department. He thought Lois' apology equaled 'I secretly like you.' Lois didn't know that type of message had been sent, so she basically thought Trent was just taking a big advantage of her.

Lois wished her mom was here to help her right now. She felt very alone. She always had Lucy, but Lucy had things going for her, she was basically college material. Lois didn't want to plague her little sister with her problems, and Lucy had just gotten over mom dying and she was almost happy. Lois planned to keep it that way.

Anyway she always had Oliver. They had been best friends for three years. Oliver didn't care what people thought about him and Lois, he cared about her that's all that mattered. That's what he always told her. He made her feel safe and when she wanted to cry he was always there. Lois, hated crying, she thought of it as a sign of weakness. Oliver had let her know at the first moment Lois cried in front of him that she could always do that, and not worry about what he would think.

"That's what I'm here for" he always says with a smile. Lois had called Oliver after the whole Trent ordeal and she was on her way to his house now. She lived 20 minutes away from him, so she could easily drive there without being caught. Today Oliver stayed home because he was tired, but every other day they saw each other at school. Now she was ten minutes away so she decided to listen to some tunes on the way.

Within the next to minutes she heard honking, believe it or not Trent and Drew were behind her in their old beat up truck. Although, she was close enough now to not have to worry about Drew and Trent. She pulled into the driveway and they drove by honking and screaming out the windows. The only thing they all had in common was they all drove illegally. Oliver came out of the house and quickly pulled Lois into a hug. She started to cry. They came out of the hug and she wiped her tears away.

"Its all going to be ok, how about we talk over some hot cocoa," he said. Lois nodded her head, she felt like such a little kid around him. They sat and talked and she told him about everything that had happened today.

"He better be careful, or he'll find out what I'm capable of," he said in a joking way and a serious way.

Lois let Oliver know that Trent had been acting a little weirder than usual lately, but it was nothing to worry about.

"It's not even that big of a deal. Its probably just a big deal to me because I don't have mom to confide in any more and its hard," she said as her voice cracked. He looked at her, he was looking deep into her eyes.

"I know, I miss her too" he said pulling her into another hug.

She looked at him and said, "I know, I just wish the guys would stop for a while."

"I'll talk to them" he said.

"It's the weekend Oliver okay? This will give us both a chance to cool off. Let's just try to have some fun this weekend" She said it so convincingly. How could Oliver say no?

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Oliver wanted to give Lois a break, a break from what was happening and all of her problems. Oliver knew Lois; he knew her better than anyone. He knew that Lois was tough. Not in the masculine guy way; more like she could take whatever came her way. Getting past her mom's death was a big step, and Oliver respected her for that. Lois found it very hard to open up and share her feelings although, when she did, she felt there was only so much trust she could put in someone. She never cried, not after her mom died, and not much before for that matter.

"Hey Lo, are you sure you just don't wanna stay home tonight and watch some movies?" he said sounding concerned.

"Please Ollie, I mean have I really ever been one to stay home, especially when a party is about to start." she said with a smirk.

Oliver smiled, winked at her, and ran out the door yelling, "Race ya!!"

Lois shook her head and ran out the door after him. They both hopped in the car and Oliver started to speed off. He took a CD out of his backpack and put it in the CD player. He laughed before the music even came on. He was waiting for a hilarious reaction. Hannah Montana's "Nobody's Perfect" started blasting and Lois screamed in horror.

She yelled "Please turn it off!! Oliver!!"

Oliver laughed he was quite amused by her display of how much she hated Hannah Montana. He took it out out the CD player and he threw it out of the car window, which made Lois laugh. He laughed at that too.

Then there was a long silence... it was awkward to both of them because they never ran out of things to talk about. Maybe, it wasn't that they had run out of things to talk about, they were just both thinking about how things would turn out in the long run. How their lives would be... how their future would turn out? Oliver broke the silence.

"Lo, I'm kinda worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me? I can take care of myself!" She said kind of defensively.

"Seriously. I don't want you to get hurt…or should I say hurt anybody." he said.

Lois laughed "I can't make any guarantees, but I'll do my best."

Lois and Oliver were headed to Swen's house. There was gonna be a little party. Swen's parents were out of the house for the weekend. Swen was 16, he had dark hair, and he was about 6'4, he was cute in a weird way. Chloe seemed to like him. Swen and Ollie were pals since ever. Long before Lois and Oliver.

They got to the party early, and Chloe was there.

"Hey cuz," she said. Lois smiled and gave her a hug.

"We need to talk later, okay?" Chloe told her.

"Okay??" Lois said. Now she was going to wonder what this conversation is gonna be about all night. They went into the house; a few members of the football team were already there. There was no sign of Trent, which was a relief for Lois. She made her way through a crowd of people, and then she saw him.

Trent had obviously picked up the phone before Lois had seen him, because he was hanging up the phone now. She stared at him. Wait, were those tears she saw streaming down his face? No, it couldn't be? Trent crying? It just didn't seem possible to her. There was a part in Lois that wanted to help him, and ask him what was wrong, but then there was still that bitterness towards him, that just didn't seem to want to go away. The comforting part of her took over her body; Trent was sitting at the table when Lois walked over to him.

"Your about the only thing that could make me smile right now," he said trying to quickly wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Glad I could be of service," she said trying to look happy. Trent also tried to smile, but a tear fell from his eye and he turned away.

Lois, looking concerned sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. She sounded soft-spoken and nice which was a big surprised to her and Trent. Trent looked at her, he now didn't even care that tears were streaming down his face. He could really care less.

"My Mom has just been placed in Belle Reve, the doctors said she has schizophrenia and the house is not a safe environment for her right now." he said trying to hold back the rest of the tears. "You must think I am such a girl right now, I can't believe I'm crying."

"No, I don't think that at all, not at all," Lois said.

"You know I just feel that I've lost her, like she's dead, but she's still very much alive."

Lois looked at him as if he was a totally different person. "I know how it feels to lose someone." Trent 's dad died when he was young. "But I also know what its like to have a loved one who is alive but feel like they aren't really there. I feel like I've lost both my parents this year."

She felt as if she was going to cry herself, but she didn't. "What does is your brother saying about everything?" Lois asked.

"He could care less, his girlfriend is his world right now, and he has no time for anyone but himself. So I called him, he told me to stay here for the night and he would pick me up in the morning. The authorities said my brother can take care of me as long as I behave..."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Lois said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

Lois was looking at Trent in a different way; she never realized how very nice his eyes were until now. They were a piercing blue, quite handsome, they were full of fear. The bravery covered the fear, but you could still see it. She now felt attracted to him; Trent was staring into her eyes. They were lost in each others eyes, and they were locked into each other. Lois felt as if she couldn't control her actions. He moved his hand on top of her's, he held it not tightly but not softly, but while he held her hand she felt assured everything would be alright.

Oliver spotted them and ruined the moment. He ran over and pushed him away from Lois. Trent fell over in his chair. Lois was in a daze. The noise of Trent toppling over in his chair caused everyone in the room to turn in their direction.

"Are you alright?" Oliver practically screamed in her face.

"Yea I'm fine, you don't have to scream...God.

"Hey, you her boyfriend or something, buddy?" Trent yelled at Oliver.

"Yea, well what if I am??!!" He yelled back.

_They were in a good distance of each other did they really need to scream?_ Lois thought, it was most likely just for the effect.

"Well since I know your not! Why don't you BACK-OFF!?" Trent said throwing a hard punch at Oliver's left cheek. It hit him hard and he fell on the ground. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion to Lois. Oliver slowly brought his hand up to his lip where he had gotten hit badly. His hand was covered with blood. This filled him with rage.

"Do NOT mess with Lois!" Oliver yelled throwing himself at Trent .

They flew across the room, hitting the ground hard. "STOP!!" Lois screamed.

"Just stop!! PLEASE!!" Lois yelled again as she started to cry. You'd think it would be any girls dream for two guys as cute as Oliver and Trent to be fighting over you, but not right now, not to Lois.

Surprisingly, Trent is the one who went after Lois. He came into the room, and ran up to her... "Don't cry baby, please don't cry... I'm really sorry about all this; it's over now everything will be fine."

That assured feeling came over her once again and she thought, _could this really be happening? Is this really Trent ? Is he capable of being this way?_

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 3**

**First, I want to thank you simplytoopretty for her constructive criticism. And thank you everyone who read and reviewed.**

She pulled away from Trent . "I've never seen you act like this Trent . Why do you always act so tough and like you don't care about me," she took a deep breath. "But…now you seem like you do." 

Trent looked at her they were once again locked in each other's eyes. Trent didn't have to say anything; Lois knew what he was saying. "What do you say we get out of here, huh? Not for a long time, just for a little while. It won't take a long time…" he said smiling. 

"If you think I'm going to do anything with you, you are seriously wrong," she said bitterly. 

Trent pursed his lips, and then he smiled. "That wasn't what I was thinking, now come on." Trent grabbed a bag as they ran out the door. It was just getting dark, and it was growing colder outside. He was a lot faster than her, and she practically fell trying to keep up. He kept on looking back and laughing. 

Occasionally he would slow down so that Lois could catch up. Trent got to the field before Lois did. Lois ran to where Trent was unloading the bag. He pulled a blanket and a flashlight out. Lois looked surprised. He laid down looking up at the stars, while Lois sat down beside him. She didn't want to lie down because she thought that he might try something. 

They hadn't said a word since they had gotten there. Trent was lost in space probably thinking about his mom and how his brother didn't seem to care about if there mom was in a mental institution or not. Lois just watched waiting for him or something to break the silence. Although the silence was nice, it had been a while since either of them had taken a while to sit and evaluate what had gone on in their lives. Trent had no expression on his face. _It's as if he isn't feeling anything in this moment, _Lois thought. He finally made some kind of motion, he turned to Lois and he said, "I'm sorry." 

Lois was astonished. These unusual things just kept hitting her one after the other. It seemed as if Trent had planned all of this from the very beginning. She was now deep in thought not even realizing that she had ignored Trent 's apology. 

"I really am, you have to believe me," he pleaded. 

Lois left her train of thought and said, "I know you are. I just don't understand why you wanted to bother me. I mean there are plenty of other girls in the ninth grade…there are plenty of other girls that are your age-" 

"There are, but none are as beautiful as you," he said staring in her eyes. 

Lois started to begin to hate how he could lock into those gorgeous eyes of his. Trent enjoyed locking his eyes into hers. She thought his idea of enjoyment was going to be locking his lips with hers. As he stared into her eyes and she stared into his it was like time was standing still. Suddenly she broke the gaze and she scooted back away from him. 

"What, what's wrong?" Trent asked as he put his hand on Lois's shoulder. 

"It's Oliver. I have to go back. I totally blew him off," her voice full of regret to have to Trent and regret for not going after Oliver. 

"Oh," Trent said sadly. 

Lois shook her head, "No, I had a really great time, but this is something I just have to do. I don't want him to be mad at me. He's my best friend." 

Trent nodded understandingly. "Okay. Go," he said. Lois smiled before she turned around and ran off to go find Oliver. 

She was running to the house to go find Oliver. She blew off the boy who was practically her brother. She blew him off for the guy that she had been dreading all weekend. She just wanted to forget what just happened, although it was something she wished that she wanted to remember. 

She got back to the house at about 10:00. She made her way through a crowd of people trying to get to Oliver. His face was red; extremely red. She wondered _Is it because he's mad or hurt? _She could never really tell the difference. Oliver looked up, he looked incredibly worried, but it seemed as if he couldn't find words. 

"Where have you been?" he asked trying to be mad. _He didn't really think he could be mad at someone he found so incredibly irresistible. _

She didn't want to have to tell Oliver the truth, she just wanted to say, that nothing happened, she just went for a drive, but that was to far from the truth.

"I was with Trent." she blurted out.

Chloe looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" she said through her teeth. 

Lois repeated what she had just said. 

Oliver just looked plain old confused now, Lois could tell he wasn't processing the information very well. 

Chloe pulled Lois out the front door and onto the porch. "Oliver just told me, you spent all of today being terrified of what would happen if you saw him again, now your gallivanting with him all over metropolis. 

"Well, it was just down the road…" Lois replyed

"Does it really make a difference? I mean, poor Oliver has been sitting in the living room, worrying himself to death. You cant just go off with Trent of all people, and not tell Oliver he's like the older brother you never had!" she said in a raised voice.

"I don't him to be my older brother, I want him to be the friend he has always been to me, THAT'S IT!" she said not really meaning. She couldn't lie to herself, she didn't really mind having him so worried about her, it made her feel loved. 

Chloe looked astonished. 

"I'm going to take a ride, tell Oliver I took his car, and ill be back" Lois said 

Lois ran down the steps and got into the car. 

"Lois!" Chloe screamed after her. 

"It's not like she can hear you." Trent said as he walked p the steps.

"Shut up!" Chloe said sighing. 

Lois drove to Burdens creek. She only planned to be there for a couple minutes. Plus it was a minutes drive. So she would probably be gone for 10 minutes. She sat and thought about what had just gone on, what she had done, how she handled things… She was sitting on the grass, which was wet, but she could really care less. She looked over the water, once again in her very own thoughts. She heard a noise, it startled her, she decided she' stayed long enough. She got in the car and sped off……


End file.
